


An Oi Potter Wedding

by IWillGoDownWithMyShips, ladyroxanne21



Series: Oi Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Draco are getting married, Like a LOT of pictures, M/M, Picture post, SO MUCH FLUFF, So sugary it might make your teeth hurt, Super Fluffity Fluff, Wedding Fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillGoDownWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillGoDownWithMyShips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: The title and tags say it all. Sequel to Oi Potter. After a whirlwind email romance and nearly eloping, Harry and Draco gave themselves just seven days to plan out a wedding and today's the day! ^_^





	An Oi Potter Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted that there were only two chapters left of Oi Potter, I knew that I was going to be posting the wedding as a sequel. When we got comments saying NOOOOOO! Chrissie messaged me saying: "We've traumatized some of the readers." I replied with: "I'm looking forward to the comments demanding the wedding and going: Oh? You wanted to read that? Well, I guess I'll just have to post it." lol. But you all surprised and impressed me by graciously accepting that the story had ended. Kudos! You guys rock! Even so, I hope you enjoy reading the wedding ^_^
> 
> Once again, Chrissie wrote Harry and I wrote Draco :-D

 

Bright green eyes slowly made their way open. The warm weight at Harry’s back made him want to burrow in and never leave this single moment. Waking alone was quickly becoming a memory, but every morning he still had a moment of surprise at waking in the arms of his fiancé.

“Wait, today’s the day!” His mind yelled as he abruptly came fully awake. The deep breathing in his ear told him that Draco was still sleeping. He couldn’t let him sleep in too long – there was so much to do today – but he was going to take a minute to bask in his love’s arms. Harry turned as slowly as he could to avoid waking the sleeping dragon. He took a good look at Draco; the gorgeous white-blond hair mussed from sleep in a way only _he_ would see from now on; his sharp, aristocratic features softened in rest; his toned chest that he wanted to bite and mark, all the way down to his …. “Oh, look who’s awake!” He exclaimed in a whisper.

“He’s not the only one. You should say good morning,” Draco’s husky voice purred out.

“Don’t mind if I do, husband-to-be.” And Harry proceeded to do just that.

~D~

After one of the best wake ups of Draco's life, he and Harry gave each other a soft kiss and agreed to go their separate ways. They each had a list of last minute things to do before they had to get ready later on. On Draco's list was stopping at the tailor's to pick up their wedding robes. On Harry's list was that at some point, he needed to submit to Pansy, who was determined to bring some semblance of control to his hair. She was going to trim it a bit but only to clean it up. She liked the length of it and didn't want to cut it too much. That said, it wasn't quite long enough to look good in a pony, so she planned to give it an artistically messy look rather than slicking it back.

Before leaving for the tailor, Draco walked around the Manor to see how things were coming along. Since he had specified simple and since they had a rather small guest list, almost everything was ready to go. Molly and his mum were chatting pleasantly – if still rather politely – as they worked together to make sure all the pre ceremony finger food was ready to go. They had them on trays which they were currently spelling to keep them in stasis as they floated around the south lawn. As guests arrived, they'd be able to nibble a bit while they waited for the ceremony to start.

At the same time, his father was charming other trays to float around offering a variety of drinks. There would be more wine and alcohol later on, but for now, there was a light champagne, a variety of juices, and water. Tea would be served separately by the house elves so that everyone was assured the perfect cup.

Satisfied that he didn't need to attend to anything personally, Draco went to pick up their suits so that there would be time to adjust them if necessary. However, the tailor was excellent at his craft and hadn't made a mistake in all the time they'd known him. Plus, Draco was still a bit strung out and would probably just straight up Avada Kedavra him if there was a problem.

After the tailor, Draco had scheduled a spa trip with Blaise, Pansy (before she was going to meet up with Harry) and Greg. They were still mildly hungover from Draco's stag do the night before. Theo, Daphne, Millie, and Astoria were thinking about joining them as well – especially since Draco was paying – but they weren't sure if they were going to be too hung over. They weren't. Lastly, Pansy had insisted that Hermione join them too as she _really_ needed her hair and makeup done by professionals. Not to mention Luna, who Pansy nearly forgot about but invited at the last second.

Witches and wizards that were trained estheticians fawned all over them for about two hours, resulting in a group that looked like professional models getting ready to do a fashion show. Draco turned side to side as he admired himself in the mirror.

“Yes, this should do just fine,” he pronounced with a smug smirk.

Blaise slung an arm over his shoulder. “Time to go back to your room and cover these gorgeous bodies with hot clothes.”

Draco nudged him with a shoulder and an amused smile. “Slag! Who're you planning to shag tonight?”

“I'm thinking Weasley and Granger,” Blaise replied with a shrug.

Hermione blushed but didn't deny that there was a possibility he might be right.

᷈ H ᷉

Harry sat, barely moving, in a soft leather chair in one of the Manor’s many sitting rooms.

He heard Hermione’s low giggle as the door opened. “’Mione, Pansy made my hair behave. But I can’t mess it up,” he whispered, turning as slowly as possible towards his friend. He realized Hermione wasn’t the only one to enter, she had Ron, Luna, and Neville with her.

Hermione’s eyes positively lit up. “Oh Harry, you look so handsome! Are you ready?”

“Of course he’s ready Hermione, Harry has been waiting for this day for years,” Luna stated in her usual calm, flowing voice.

Harry looked at these friends of his: brave and loyal Neville looking so handsome and holding himself straight and confident; kind and accepting Luna beautiful enough to shine over the eclectic beauty of her gown; steady and strong Ron, his happiness for his brother radiating off him; and his brilliant, gorgeous sister Hermione, her golden dress making her mocha skin glow like the goddess she is. “I am the luckiest man in the world, I get to have you four amazing people standing beside me while I marry the love of my life.”

“None of that now Harry! If you think Pansy is scary about you mussing your hair, imagine what she will do to Luna and me if we cry our make-up off,” Hermione scolded as she leaned in to hug Harry.

“Mum and Dad are right outside and ready to walk you to the ceremony, but we asked them for a few minutes alone with you. We each have something we need to say to you.”

Neville began: “Harry, you and I both know what it’s like to grow up lonely, never feeling like we were enough or that we belonged and seeing you this happy gives me hope for myself. I feel so privileged to get to stand with you on your special day.”

Luna’s flowing voice took over. “I have always thought you were great, but the cloud of sadness that followed you around broke my heart. I am overjoyed to see the sun shining on you now.”

“Mate, I always had so many brothers that I didn’t think I’d ever need another, but you _are_ my brother in all but blood. I’m so thrilled to be here for you that I will completely refrain from giving you grief about marrying the ferret.”

“Ronald!”

“It’s ok ‘Mione, I can’t believe I get to marry the ferret either!” Harry informed her with an impish smirk.

Hermione took a deep breath to keep the tears under control. “Harry, you’ve been through more in your short life than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime, but you keep going, you keep hoping, you keep dreaming. You’ve earned every bit of happiness you have, I love the man you are, and I can’t wait to see you continue becoming the man you will be. I love you!”

Before Harry could crush her in a hug and risk ruining both of their gorgeous clothes, a short knock on the door drew their attention. Arthur peeked his face in. “Molly says it’s time to go Harry.”

“Well, let’s get going! Molly and Narcissa will be taking no prisoners today!” Harry said as he jumped up, eyes gleaming, anxious to get to his Draco.

~D~

It was finally time for the ceremony to begin. Why oh why had Draco picked three??? He'd _thought_ that they'd need the extra time to get everything ready before the guests started to arrive, but all it really did was give him time to be nervous.

“What if he changed his mind???” Draco blurted out, pacing back and forth in the spot directly in front of the glass doors he'd be exiting in just a few short minutes.

“He's _not_ going to change his mind,” Blaise assured him.

“He might!” Draco insisted frantically. “He might come to his senses and realize that I'm a _terrible_ person! He might realize that what he thought was love is really lust, and we've slaked that now!”

“Have you really?” Pansy asked with a look that made it clear she thought Draco was being stupid. “I'm fairly sure _that's_ something you're never going to manage.”

“Shagging?” Draco asked, confused because surely she knew how two men shagged by now.

“Completely slaking your lust,” she clarified, rolling her eyes. “You're never going to stop wanting each other.”

“Haven't so far,” Greg added with a shrug. “I really thought you two were seeing each other in secret since at least Fifth Year.”

Draco rested his forehead on his palm. “So Harry said. I can't _believe_ you noticed how we felt about each other when we didn't!”

Greg shrugged again. “My point is that Potter wants you bad. He's not going to back out now.”

Smiling, Draco patted Greg on the arm. “Thanks. That actually makes me feel better.”

Lucius walked up to the group carrying Teddy. “I've just received the signal from your mother – it's time to change your mind or go out and marry that Potter brat.”

“I'm marrying him, dad,” Draco stated flatly. “And since I still have to practice saying this anyway; I love him. I love him so much that my heart aches when I think about not being with him. I –”

He was cut short when Lucius held up a hand. “I understand, there's no need to belabor the point.” He opened the elaborate glass door. “When the music starts, Teddy here will toddle along the right side of the aisle and Longbottom will begin his journey down the left side of the aisle. I hope all that practice we did will pay off, little man,” Lucius informed him with stern fondness. Teddy simply giggled and tried to grab hold of some of that long white hair. “When they reach the center of the Y, it'll be time for Greg to start walking.”

Pansy grabbed Greg by the arms and lightly shook him. “Remember, when you reach the middle, you'll have to stop and offer your hand to Luna Lovegood. She'll take it, and then you'll walk her the rest of the way.”

“What do I do with her hand once I have it?” Greg wondered in confusion.

“For Salazar's sake! Tuck it in the crook of your arm, like this!” Pansy nearly shrieked as she demonstrated.

“Alright,” Greg grumbled, feeling a little weird at the prospect, but a look at Draco told him that there would be _no_ waffling about it.

The music began just then and they all watched Teddy do his job. He had been trained much like a dog by using copious rewards and fun incentives. For example, from the moment Lucius set him on the path, Teddy had a blast throwing and scattering flower petals everywhere. Every couple of feet, he'd reach a tiny oatmeal and raisin biscuit that he'd stop to pick up and eat before excitedly throwing more flowers on his way. He somehow managed to time it right to meet up with Neville in the center of the Y.

Meanwhile, Neville performed his own walk, looking rather more nervous than necessary since he was not one of the grooms. He was wearing snazzy but rather plain black dress robes that made him look very handsome. Draco privately thought that Neville actually _would_ have an honorary place in the wank bank after this. When Neville reached the center of the Y, he handed Teddy a slightly bigger biscuit and walked next to him the rest of the way. At the same time, Pansy gently but insistently pushed Greg out the door. Draco watched like a hawk as Greg in his dapper gray dress robes walked down the steps of the veranda leading to the Aisle formed in the grass by tall glass pillars that contained bright candles in them. Satisfied that Greg wasn't more than 50 percent likely to trip over his own feet, Draco returned his attention to Neville, who was approaching the end of the aisle.

The end of the Y shaped aisle was surrounded by a circle of chairs – which were full of their family and friends. Harry had even invited Hagrid and McGonagall. Hagrid was already wailing so loudly that McGonagall prudently cast a silencing charm on him. In the center of the circle was a slightly raised daïs that had a beautiful trellis covered in white flowers – Narcissi and Lilies. Neville stepped onto the daïs, took his assigned place, and then turned to watch the rest of them. Teddy ran around throwing flower petals all over the daïs before flinging himself into his grandmother's arms to wait until his next part.

By this point, Greg and Luna were meeting up in the center of the Y. As told, Greg offered Luna his hand, but she surprised him by kissing his cheek before taking his hand. Discombobulated, he impulsively kissed her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm as instructed. The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur for him as his attention was solely on Luna and the rest of the world sort of disappeared. Especially since she looked heavenly in her diaphanous blue and gold gown. It had panels of fabric in both colors that floated around behind her and made Luna happy while still having a fitted body and certain glamour that Pansy approved of.

It was now time for Blaise to take his trip down the aisle, and Merlin! Said like that, he felt like a noose was slowly tightening around his neck. He couldn't _imagine_ finding someone who he'd want to settle down with for the rest of his life, and unlike his mother, he didn't plan to marry half the world in his search. He was wearing a set of dress robes that almost made him look like a groom since they were white and elaborately embroidered with genuine pearls along the collar and buttons. He looked _really_ good with his black skin contrasting the robes, and he had to wonder why Pansy always seemed to want him in white – but a look in the mirror had shown him to be damn sexy, so he couldn't exactly complain.

He met up in the middle of the Y with Hermione – who complemented his dress robes fabulously with her bold gold gown. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he actually complimented _her_ – she looked that good. Her hair was tamed into a soft bun at the nape of her neck – the bun had a gorgeous line of gold flowers crowning it. Her dress was difficult to look at without wanting to halt the proceedings right then and there to shag her on the Aisle in front of everyone. It had an asymmetrical left shoulder with a cape, flowing lines from her shoulder to her right hip back to the left again and on down to the floor. The right shoulder was bare and her hip and right leg almost appeared bare too under the sheer fabric decorated with gold swirls. Best of all – in Blaise's opinion – was the faux sheer panel covering her right breast. It made him want to stare rather hard to see if the panel was faux sheer or real sheer. He nearly tripped when they reached the daïs since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

“Steady on there,” Hermione murmured to him in amusement.

By this point, Pansy and Ron had met up in the middle of the Y and were walking together with surprising grace, considering that Ron now felt dead certain he had two left feet. He was wearing black robes similar to Neville's and looked rather good in them. _She_ was wearing a fabulous blue and gold peacock themed dress that was asymmetrical on her right shoulder. Her left shoulder was bare and there was a dramatic split up her right leg almost to her hip. The skirt rippled and waved oh so perfectly, making Pansy strut proudly to show off her excellent find. She'd actually found it on a shopping trip of her own the day Draco was out with Greg. Her hair was in an elegant chignon, also with a crown of gold flowers. But best of all were her shoes! They were gorgeous! Blue with crystals on the heels that she fully planned to hitch up her skirt and show off while dancing.

But none of that was important to Draco at the moment. It was finally time for him to take his walk. He smiled at his father, who was watching him with interest.

“I can't recall you looking this eager since I bought you your first broom and promised to take you flying in the north fields,” he murmured, smiling at his son in return. He was wearing a set of plain and rather severe dress robes overlain with a set of soft gold silk robes that hung open for a dramatic contrast.

Draco chuckled softly at his father, placing his hand in the crook of that strong arm. “I am eager. I don't think I've wanted anything this badly in my life.”

“Then I'm happy for you. You're happiness is all I've ever wanted,” Lucius murmured only slightly less than honestly as he led his son down the aisle.

Draco focused his attention on his feet so that he wouldn't trip during _the most_ important walk of his life. He was resplendent in robes of dark blue that had tiny gold dragons in flight embroidered all up and down the front center, the collar, and his arms. He nearly held his breath, praying that it was a good sign that his father hadn't gasped in dismay over a missing Harry. They only made it halfway down their side of the Y before he lost all control and looked over...

᷈ H ᷉

Harry stood next to Arthur – who had just walked Molly to her seat – practically vibrating with nervous energy. It was taking all of his power not to run his hands through his hair! Draco might not murder Harry as he was madly in love with him, but Pansy had nothing stopping her. His next temptation was to fiddle with his fancy wedding robes. He looked like a king! His robes were white with gold accents everywhere. The front was actually somewhat plain – at least compared to the rest of it. It was white with white embroidery. The lower part of the robes split open and were lined with gold embroidery – as were the lower side splits and the base of the collar. The actual collar was black with white and gold emblems on it. The bottom of the robes and the cuffs were embroidered with the same emblems but bigger. The arms had beautiful gold embroidery on them, and best of all, the back had a magnificent dragon embroidered in gold. The tailor really had done an excellent job on the whole thing.

He watched Neville start down the aisle to meet up with, or contain, Teddy. When they met up at the Y Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed their biscuit bribing plan was working. When Teddy was safely corralled in Andi’s arms Harry realized Luna had already started making her way down the aisle to meet up with Greg. Oh! If Greg’s blush were anything to go by, Luna’s kiss to his cheek and Greg’s own kiss to her hand was something to question Luna on further.

Hermione gave Harry a little wink before she headed down the aisle towards Blaise. If Harry didn’t already know he was marrying the most beautiful man on Earth he might be worried that the duo of Hermione and Blaise would upstage the grooms.

Ron took a deep breath and made his way down the aisle, towards Pansy who was walking the aisle like she was working a runway.

“Deep breath Harry, one foot in front of the other, should we go?” Arthur asked in wisely suppressed amusement.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, breathy and quiet. “Let’s do this.”

He and Arthur began to walk to the soft music; Harry focused on his breathing and staring straight ahead. Halfway through his aisle, he turned his head and everything inside of him burst. Time seemed to slow down, because his nerves were gone and all he could think of was getting to his Draco, why did they pick such slow music??? Draco caught his eye and the look of love on his face was all Harry could see. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the shining eyes of his love.

Before he knew it, they had met in the middle, Arthur and Lucius were letting go of their sons as the young men reached for each other. Harry grabbed a hold of Draco’s hand, and he was home.

~D~

From the moment Draco's hand found Harry's, it was as if the rest of the world melted away. He only vaguely heard his father and Arthur say the formal: “I give my son to you (Draco/Harry), may you take care of him and your marriage be blessed with joy.”

Hand in hand and eyes on each other rather than where they were going, it was rather surprising that they didn't trip over one of the glass candle pillars on their way to the daïs. They finally reached Kingsley what felt like an eon later, barely managing to take their eyes off each other to look at him. They needed to answer questions after all. Not to mention say the vows they'd each written. Well, they'd agreed to write their own, but Draco had cheated just a little bit.

᷈ H ᷉

Harry took a moment to compose himself; he needed to know that Draco would hear every word. When he felt ready, he began: “Draco Malfoy, I pledge to you my magic, my heart, my loyalty, my life. I give you my past as you are my future. I will love and respect you for every one of my days. I love you.”

~D~

Draco had to take a deep breath so that he didn't start bawling. Also, he had to control the urge to Apparate to his closet and breath for a few minutes. He couldn't help but reach over with his right hand to stroke the Komboloi on his left wrist – which was still holding Harry's hand. Harry gave him a gentle and understanding squeeze. Plus a beautiful smile.

Once ready, Draco began: “Harry... I sat in my closet tempted to tear my hair out as I thought about what to write for my vows. I wanted them to be perfect – I'm sure you know how I feel about perfection. But nothing seemed to do justice to how I felt. Not to mention, I had to practice saying the word to my mirror about a thousand times before I could say it – or write it – without grumbling and looking away. So I decided to keep it simple. I love you, and I promise to keep on loving you until the day I die.”

᷈ H ᷉

Harry could not stop the tears running from his eyes at Draco’s vows. He was so full of love that some of it _had_ to spill out.

~D~

Draco managed to tear his eyes away from Harry and hold out his right hand expectantly as he looked at Blaise. With a smile and a nod, Blaise pulled something out of his pocket and unshrunk it. This turned out to be Draco's guitar, which Draco took from his friend – actually letting go of Harry's hand for the next few minutes.

“I told you I had a surprise for you. Since my vows were terrible, I decided to give you something you asked for a while ago,” Draco informed him. He had to look down at Harry's feet just to get through this without bursting into flames, cringing, or Apparating away. He strummed the tune on his guitar, singing when it was time, and perhaps strangely, the music and the familiarity of his guitar soothed his frazzled nerves.

“At~~~ la~~~st... my lo~~~ve has come along..... My lonely days... are over..... and life is li~~ke a so~~~ng..... Oh~~ yeah yeah, at last..... the sta~rs above are blue~~..... my heart was wrapped up in clovers..... the night I~~ looked at you~~..... I found a dream... that I... could speak to... a dream that I~~~ can call my own... I found a thri~~~ll to press my cheek to... a thrill that I~~~~~ have never kno~~wn. Oh yeah yeah, you smiled... you smiled... Oh and the~~n the spell was cast..... and here we are... in heaven..... for you are mi~~~~ne... at la~~~st.....”

᷈ H ᷉

He remembered! Something Harry had mentioned once in passing before they even started dating, and Draco had remembered. Harry thought no one could top [Etta James singing At Last,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) but hearing the beautiful words directed at him in the deep notes dripping with love from His Draco, no sound could top this.

It wasn't technically time to kiss yet, but Harry couldn't stop himself. He threw his arms around Draco and kissed him – a perfect kiss, soft yet demanding, full of promise, and as Draco drew back and flashed his trademark smirk, Harry couldn’t breathe for a split second.

The camera hovered nearby, this picture would be the first one Harry put up in their room.

~D~

The look in Harry's eyes made Draco nearly burst out crying from happiness again, so he decided to hide this by stealing one more tiny kiss from Harry, and then turn to face Kingsley, possibly for the first time since the ceremony started. The Minister was watching them with an amused smile, clearly wondering if they'd ever remember he had to finish the ceremony. He beckoned to Teddy, who Andromeda set on the ground and pointed at Kingsley. Kingsley held up a little chocolate biscuit, which prompted Teddy to run over to him eagerly.

“I need that very important box you're holding, little man,” Kingsley informed him, holding the biscuit out of Teddy's reach until the approximately one year old gave him the box.

“Good job!” Harry praised, picking Teddy up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He normally would have kissed his lips, but didn't want to get chocolate biscuit all over his own face at the moment.

Draco surprised Harry just a little by taking Teddy from him and giving the adorable, currently cotton candy pink haired cherub a kiss on his other cheek. Then he just had to ruffle that beautiful hair before setting him on the ground again and pointing to Andromeda – who had yet another cookie waiting to entice the toddler with.

“Did they starve him this morning?” Draco wondered curiously in Harry's ear.

With a soft laugh, Harry shook his head but left the explanation of energetic bottomless pits for later.

Holding out the box, Kingsley regained their attention. “Harry, as you place your ring on Draco's finger, say: with this ring, I thee wed.”

Harry lifted the left side of the double box that was rectangular because it had two equal squares that could be opened separately. From his side of the box, he withdrew the ring he'd bought for Draco. It was a massive thing made out of gold and featuring a large emerald-cut diamond in the center. Smaller diamonds lined the elegantly carved sides. Draco was honestly impressed! And now he felt a bit embarrassed that he'd chosen a rather plain ring for Harry in comparison.

Harry took Draco's left hand and slipped the ring onto the ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He couldn't resist adding a kiss to Draco's hand.

Chuckling at how lovey dovey Harry was being, Kingsley moved on. “Draco, as you place your ring on Harry's finger, say: with this ring, I thee wed.”

Draco was more than ready to comply. He took the ring from the box and took Harry's left hand. It was antique, made of silver, had snakes carved on each side, and bore the Malfoy crest. It also had powerful fertility charms on it to help when the time came. As he slipped the ring on the correct finger, he said: “With this ring, I thee wed.” He also added a kiss to the shaking hand. Actually, he wasn't quite sure which one of them was shaking. It might have been both of them.

With a happy sigh, Kingsley finished up the ceremony. “With the power vested in me as the Minister for Magic, I now pronounce you legally wed. You may now kiss your husband.”

Draco need no further prompting! He grabbed Harry – who was already grabbing him – and nearly attacked him with his lips. They kissed rather passionately for about five seconds before Draco remembered their audience and broke free to rest his head on Harry's shoulder – hiding his embarrassment. This was not just him _being_ vulnerable but _showing_ it freely in public. This was entirely different from all those threats of public shagging he'd given Harry because that didn't have to show any emotion other than possessiveness. In the background, he could hear both Molly and his mother just sobbing from joy – although they'd been streaming tears for the majority of the ceremony.

Once they felt more or less composed and not likely to start crying themselves, Harry insisted that Draco hold his hand while they went around and hugged and thanked all the guests. A pair of cameras – the newest product in a line called: Magical Moments and Memories by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – had been floating around taking pictures of everything. Now the entire group walked off to the west a bit where an area had been set up specifically for a post wedding photoshoot. Everyone got to take pictures with Harry and Draco, and several pictures were taken of just Pansy and Hermione – which made Hermione blush since she'd never worn such a breathtaking dress in her life.

Harry picked Teddy up and got a few pictures of him holding the now empty box. Then he got a picture of him and Draco each kissing a chubby cheek. Teddy responded to this by giving them each a kiss on the lips – which covered them in bits of biscuit, but neither cared. It was simple enough to cast a cleaning spell – after the camera caught their momentarily messy faces.

The best part – in Draco's opinion, was when they sat together on a boat on the shore of the pond. The pond had shade from nearby trees which made the small tea candles – everburning ones that were charmed not to sink or go out if splashed with water – more noticeable than they would be otherwise on a sunny afternoon. The candles were on lily-pads, some leaves, and some on little glass plates. The boat was covered in gray silk – to contrast both of them – and also had small tea candles for visual stimulation – only these were charmed not to burn anything.

Draco had initially had misgivings about this plan, but once he was on the boat holding Harry's hand, he just knew that these would be some of the best pictures. That said, the two of them were so good looking that there was no excuse _not_ to put all of these pictures on their walls. He spent a good five minutes just wondering where all in the Manor he could replace an old heirloom portrait with one of him and Harry. Maybe he could sneakily replace most of them until his father noticed and objected. Heh heh.

Eventually, Harry started getting hungry since he had been too nervous to eat anything for lunch and asked if the photoshoot could end so that they could relocate to the area set aside for their eating and dancing. It wasn't quite as dramatic now, but later on, when the sun set, it would be a _gorgeous_ place to dance. The circular tables were clustered close together so that all of them could chat with each other as they ate. The food was fabulous – but honestly, how could it not be?

It seemed like every time Harry or Draco took a bite, someone would start clanking on their crystal glasses. Almost everyone had fancy but unembellished goblets, but Harry and Draco had dragons etched on theirs that faced each other and looked rather fierce. They'd take a sip of champagne to clear out their mouths, and then comply with the musical demand to kiss.

At one point, the groomsmen and women stood up to make their toasts. House elves passed out novelty glasses filled with Cuvée Diamant made the year Draco was born and carefully stored in the cellar specifically for this day. The glasses were a joke played by Ron and Blaise at Hermione and Pansy's approval. There were five to choose from. Most people chose their House, but there was a fifth option for those that didn't want to show house pride (or didn't have a house such a Teddy, who was allowed exactly three sips worth of the alcohol in his cup). The cups read: I don't give a Gryffindamn, I don't give a Slythershit, I don't give a Ravencrap, I don't give a Hufflefuck, and: Not today Mugglefucker.

After the toasts were given and the clapping had subsided, Harry and Draco resumed trying to eat. Despite their very frequent interruption to comply with more demands to kiss, they eventually managed to eat enough food for the moment. This was when Draco stood up and signaled the musicians to start playing. He held out his hand to Harry with an encouraging smile, ignoring how nervous Harry suddenly looked.

“Care to dance?” He asked, tilting his head to indicate the well lit (by candles) black and white checkered dance floor set up on the lawn.

᷈ H ᷉

Harry didn’t need to know how to dance, he just had to keep up. He felt safe in the cocoon of Draco’s arms, knowing he wouldn’t have a chance to stumble. The first notes of music started up and he felt his husband begin to sway. He made good on his promise to whisper words of love, and words of lust, into his husband’s ear as they danced.

~D~

After they each danced at least once with all of their guests – Draco was going to make at least a hundred copies of his father dancing with Harry and pull one out to look at whenever his father started annoying him – it was time to cut the cake. Before they did, Draco made sure a picture was taken of each of them separately, and one of them all together. There was technically three cakes, because why not? It's not like cake was going to be refused. The first was a three tiered white cake with two gold dragons necking each other while 'climbing' on the side. The second was just so perfect that Draco wouldn't have passed it up if someone had paid him to. It was also a three tiered white cake, but it had gold snitches all over it rather than dragons. The first cake was vanilla and the second was chocolate. As for the third cake – it was actually a lot of cupcakes. The top portion was a non edible replica of a Leucistic Peacock (which were running around the manor grounds as they pleased), and the cupcakes were arranged around it like a beautiful plume of tail feathers. Each cupcake was a different flavor – one of three. There were carrot, banana custard, and blueberry spice.

Draco carefully cut a small slice of the dragon cake while Harry messily cut the snitch cake. When each was ready, they took a forkful to feed each other. A glint in Harry's eye let Draco know that he was planning something devious. A _look_ from Draco let Harry know that this would not be tolerated. Harry nearly did it anyway, but proved his trustworthiness by sliding that fork full of chocolate cake in Draco's mouth rather than up his nose. At the same time, Draco fed Harry the bite of vanilla cake. Only swallowing most of it, they spontaneously decided to kiss, combining the flavors of the different cakes.

After that, they danced and swayed for a while, only stopping when others decided that their teeth were starting to hurt from how sweet the two of them were being and insisted that they dance with others some more.

᷈ H ᷉

Harry thought they had found a quiet spot for another quick kiss (this one in semi private), when he felt a tug on the bottom of his robes. Teddy was standing between them reaching to be picked up. He ended up on Draco’s hip between the two men. Each of them gave Teddy a kiss to his cheek, he giggled gleefully and yelled: “Uncas Tiss!!” His sticky little hands going to each of their faces, pushing them towards each other so they would kiss. When they broke apart Teddy had switched his dark blue hair to blond and was giving them a smug grin that could rival even Draco’s.

Harry noticed the camera and hoped it had caught that moment.

***

As the night wound down, they mutually decided to sit down and rest their feet a bit. Harry looked out at their family from the head table and saw places where people he loved should have been. There would always be a bittersweet moment during every important day in their lives where he would wish he could share it with his parents. Days with Teddy where Harry wished he was picking him up from Remus and Tonks. Times when he'd wish that Sirius would tease him for taking up with such a snob. Weasley family get-togethers where there is always that one laugh that should still be there but isn’t.

But he knows they’d want this happiness for him. He will watch Molly give Lily’s grandchildren too much food, too many tight hugs, and far too many sweets. James’ son will learn about wizarding traditions from Lucius and how to be a supportive father from Arthur. Sirius’ cousin will learn all about rebelling from pureblood values from the Weasley boys. Remus will live on in Hermione’s steady intelligence and quiet perseverance, Tonks will live on in Luna’s joy of knowing exactly who she is and reveling in it.

Harry will learn about fashion and self esteem from Pansy, and Blaise will teach him about what you can learn by observing your surroundings. Neville will show Draco that there are many types of bravery, you don’t have to rush into danger like Harry to be brave. And Ron will finally give Draco a worthy chess opponent – and vice versa. Greg will show them both that there are many ways to be useful and happy, and that everyone has their own gifts. Lucius and Narcissa are proof that family will always come first.

He leaned over to whisper in Draco’s ear: “I love you, my dragon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more good news, we're writing a sequel :-D
> 
> It took me two and a half hours to post this because of how *slooooooooooow* my computer is, lol, but it's totally worth it :-D Specifically, I need to use firefox to get the image location information for all the pictures, and it's firefox that is sooooo sloooooow, lololol.
> 
> Lastly, today's my hubby's birthday, so I was in a super duper lovey dovey mood while posting this. He'll be happy now that I've finished and can direct my mood toward him ^_^


End file.
